Work instructions in a manufacturing process or production environment contribute significantly to the production master data. Work instructions may depend on type of production and may be represented in different formats, such as text, photographs, screen shots, drawings, multimedia content like videos, presentations, etc. Often, the work instructions may be compiled and stored in multiple formats and multiple documents. Managing work instructions from multiple documents is not only time consuming, but also a cumbersome task. Further, the complexity of managing work instructions from multiple documents becomes challenging when the work instructions are subject to changes in design, manufacturing, etc. When a product may be manufactured in multiple variants or multiple configurations, managing work instructions for each configuration or variant of the product, may be challenging.